Prometheus (US)
Prometheus was an American competitor robot that appeared in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It competed in The First World Championship and the International League Championship, but was eliminated in the first round of the former, and had to forfeit its place in the latter due to technical issues. Prometheus' team retired from robot combat following these defeats. Design Prometheus was a tall, silver wedge-shaped robot with an aluminium body and frame as well as a 7hp petrol engine giving it a top speed of 30mph. It also featured a strip of pulsating blue LED lights at the top of its wedge, and a circular saw that was removed before it competed in either of its battles, while the robot also featured a backup electric motor in case the main petrol engine did not work. While Prometheus' petrol engine gave it an impressive top speed and decent pushing power, it was unreliable and did not appear to feature a reverse gear, making it impossible for the robot to back away from Sir Killalot and the arena wall at one point. These issues ensured that Prometheus did not enjoy much success in either of the international championships it competed in. Robot History Series 3 Representing the United States of America, a saw-less Prometheus fought in the First World Championship, facing Northern Irish entry Weld-Dor in the first round. Both robots slammed into each other in the middle of the arena, but were unable to push each other as Weld-Dor briefly exposed Prometheus' ground clearance with its forks. Weld-Dor backed away, allowing Prometheus to charge forwards over the edge of the pit and into Sir Killalot, where it became apparent that it was unable to reverse itself on its own accord. Prometheus steered away from Sir Killalot, only to drive into the wall and pin itself there. Weld-Dor took advantage by lifting Prometheus with its forks, with Prometheus driving itself forwards to spin both robots around the arena as Weld-Dor slammed it into the wall. Both robots continued spinning in the middle of the arena as nuts and bolts fell from under Prometheus, and Shunt came out of his CPZ to bulldoze and separate the pair. Prometheus ended up wedged on top of Shunt, and was axed by Weld-Dor as Shunt lifted it further up using his own axe. Prometheus dislodged the top part of Shunt's body before its engine suddenly cut out, immobilising it on the spot. Shunt pushed and dragged Prometheus around until it finally slipped off the top of his axe and back onto the arena floor. 'Cease' was called, and Prometheus was eliminated from the First World Championship, with the team revealing the cause of its immobilisation to be a severed fuel line. Prometheus also competed in the International League Championship, again representing the USA, and first fought Techno-Lease from the Netherlands in the group stages. It started the fight tentatively, before slamming head-on into Techno-Lease and engaging in a pushing match with the Dutch machine. Both robots shook and circled round as they rammed each other, with Prometheus' top panel eventually coming loose as a result of their vibrations. Sergeant Bash came out of his CPZ to try and separate both robots, but to no avail, before pushing Prometheus away. Even so, Prometheus and Techno-Lease promptly resumed their shoving match, with Prometheus eventually pushing Techno-Lease into Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Sergeant Bash nudged Prometheus away from Techno-Lease, and it became clear that both robots had become immobilised at the same time; with Prometheus smoking and Techno-Lease failing to drive itself off the arena spikes. The battle was declared a draw, giving both Prometheus and Techno-Lease one point apiece. Next, Prometheus was due to fight English representative Razer. However, it had broken down in the previous fight, and the team dejectedly informed Philippa Forrester that they could not repair it in time for the battle. As a result, Prometheus forfeited its place, giving Razer three points by default, and was eliminated from the International League Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 *Draws: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Prometheus96.jpg|The original version of Prometheus that competed in the 1996 US Robot Wars event. vladvsprometheus2.jpg|Prometheus 2 fighting Vlad the Impaler at the 1997 US Robot Wars event. Before the TV series began, the team entered two earlier versions of Prometheus into the heavyweight divisions of the US Robot Wars events. The original version competed in the 1996 event, featuring a pair of pneumatic stabbing spikes and outside wheels, and received a bye before being defeated by Vlad the Impaler in its first battle. A second version, Prometheus 2, competed in the 1997 event, which was invertible and roughly heptagonal-shaped. Again, it lost to Vlad the Impaler in its first battle, but beat Badger and Gut Rip in the Loser's Bracket before losing there to DooAll. Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:World Championship competitors Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from Missouri Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots that drew in a battle Category:1994-1997 US Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots which only fought in International Events